Mune no oku
by Thoughtful Tikal
Summary: As a hero, he always set his wants  aside for Saria and everyone's safety. After having returned the Master Sword to its pedestal and travel to his own time, there is a new adventure that Link must go on: to find his heart's desires and passions.
1. Link's Narration Part I

**(In case anyone's wondering, Mune no Oku means "Within My Heart")**

* * *

This feeling I was having... it was like I was entering the future with a newer body almost.

Seven years ago, I was called by the Princess Zelda and asked to help save the world. At the time I was only ten, so a lot of pressure had been placed on me.

At first, I didn't think I could get to where I was now. It was help from my friends that made a difference. Friends weren't something that I had a lot of, but I tried not to dwell on it.

I'd wanted to tell Saria the entire story, about how she became a sage of the Forest Temple and helped me defeat Ganondorf, but Navi assured me there was no point in it. The Sages wouldn't be needed, as Ganondorf was gone.

After going back to the time where I was only 10, I returned to my home to find that there'd been a large fire. Everybody's homes, the marketplace, including my house had been burnt to the ground.

This was all too much for me to take in. The first person I looked for was Saria, and she told me the whole story.

"Ohh, Link... you wouldn't believe how all of this happened. Fado caught a bad fever after staying in the rain for too long. Of course Mido heard about it and thought he could take care of it. So he gathered some wood and started a fire for Fado to cook her medicine. The day after that, when it was dark outside, he decided to light himself a torch. But Mido wasn't paying attention, and so he accidentally tripped over a rock, dropping his torch so fire scattered everywhere."

Right away I frowned up my face, feeling worried for the well being of everyone in my village. This was not what I'd expected after returning peace to the world.

Just the idea of this happening to Mido made me wonder just how he'd been while I was gone. This accident of his still upset me.

As calling himself boss of the village, he still should have been more careful.

Now I started wondering just how he were feeling at the moment; knowing Mido he were probably working the others like slaves to rebuild everything.

There had to be some way for me to help. I didn't like seeing Saria sad like she was now. We were the closest of friends.

Right away I'd hurry out of the village again to visit the Princess Zelda and ask if she could lend us some Rupees. This idea had to be the answer.

"Hearing about it is simple, but you'd have to be there. It was so horrible..." Saria told me.

I saw a tear run down her cheek.

This accident of Mido's brought havoc onto everyone. And now I felt like I was the one who had to fix it. But I didn't care about how Mido felt.

From the beginning he never liked me. He insisted that I weren't a real Kokiri, so as I would have to carry on with helping rebuild our village, I was prepared about ignoring him.

Seeing that she wouldn't, I gently moved my hand to her face to wipe her tear. Then she smiled at me.

"You know, Link... as terrible as this fire was for ruining our homes, part of me is feeling better. Now that your back, I can go and tell the others that everything's going to be alright. Maybe you should come with me. There's a tiny favor that I want you to do for me."

It relieved me to see Saria returning to normal. Her and I always had hope for each other.

It was like the day before I'd started my journey, when I was heading past the bridge and found her, she'd told me that she already knew about me leaving. True, that surprised me, but at the same time told me that she would be well while I was gone.

Now I was heading towards our destroyed village with Saria, and boy was she right about everything from her story.

Not a single bit of wall was still up. The remains of the houses hadn't been cleaned up yet.

And if this weren't bad enough, there was something I was right about; there he was, checking around to see if anyone were slacking from picking up ashes or making new houses with the wood they found in the Lost Woods, and yelling at those who looked tired.

From Saria's face she didn't like how any of this was running either. My guess was that Mido didn't force her to work because he liked her. Not like that bothered me, but it'd been easy to see the signs Mido gave whenever he were around Saria.

"Link?" Saria whispered to me.

"Huh?" I said back also whispering.

"Now you see just what's going on with everyone. It disappoints me to see them being worked this hard, and Mido's just continuing on. I've already tried talking with him, but he insists that he knows what he's doing."

I felt like I knew where this talk would take me. She hadn't been able to talk sense into him, so...

"You've explored the outside world. Maybe you know someone who can help us. Please, it'd be a great help if you did."

And I guessed wrong. Luckily I wouldn't have to argue with Mido, and instead do my idea like I'd thought of at first. Saria did know about the way he thought of me. It was good to know someone besides Navi had my back.

"Of course I will, Saria," I smiled at her. "I just know once I tell Princess Zelda, that she'll be happy to -"

Mido's voice came in to stop mine, and so Saria and I turned our eyes towards him. Whatever talk I'd had with Saria would have to wait, as Mido was now here.

"Oh, hey Link. Decided to come back to the village?" Mido asked me.

This fake greeting of his didn't trick me. I knew that in his mind he either thought I wouldn't come back at all, or was upset that I did.

All the same I didn't let it make me mad. No matter what he said, I was a part of this village as anyone else. Sooner or later he'd have to accept it like a man.

"Well, of course, Mido. This IS my home," I answered his question.

It was silent before he said anything back. I looked past his head and saw a few of our friends sitting down to take a break. Good thing for them he wasn't paying any attention, because I was sure all of them really needed food or rest. It was because of Mido calling himself boss that he enforced it and acted more mean.

Then finally he gave me a frown. I wasn't surprised, but I noticed Saria getting uncomfortable. It was always her dislike to see two people arguing or just not getting along.

Still, I hadn't even did anything to make Mido get mad. That was just the way he was.

"Oh yeah? Well then get to working like the others," he'd ordered me, then looked back to find a guy not using his hammer anymore. "Hey! The work isn't going to get done if you're sitting there doing nothing."

"But Mido! We've been at this for 4 hours straight. We don't see you helping out."

I liked what he had to say about Mido. It was about time someone finally told him to get himself straight. I would've, but for Saria I bottled up my feelings. She couldn't imagine me as someone angry, and I didn't want to try anything.

The look on Mido's face told you that he couldn't think of anything to say back. He'd known just how much work he were placing on people who were supposed to be his friends, but he didn't admit it. He just wanted control, and everything to be the way he thought it should.

"W-well, someone has to make sure you guys are doing your job."

Now I felt myself becoming mad. Starting from when he'd told me to go and help the others like he were my parent or something.

He had no idea who he was trying to take place as. If the Deku Tree were able to move, then he'd get Mido to stop all of this work he were putting on everyone.

Before I could say anything to him, he looked at Saria.

"Hey, Saria. Don't you worry. We should have everything rebuilt in no time."

Like I'd said before, even she saw how red his face became. I was glad to know that Saria didn't like him back. He wasn't her type anyway. She was too nice and caring, while he carried around a giant ego and didn't like sharing anything.

I knew how Saria would feel, but now I really had some things to say with Mido. I couldn't let this plan of his keep going when my idea was better.

Something told me to ask Saria if I could talk to him alone, but no... this time she'd have to stick around and be a witness. Without her I wouldn't have been so worried about talking to Mido.

"Mido? Hey, listen up. You need to let everyone rest for a while. I know a faster way to settle all of this, but first I want you to let them go."

I was sure everyone and not just Saria heard me because I noticed them all staring at me.

Mido felt bad about being told on himself, and he figured out that I learned about the story behind the fire. I know he did, because he started fussing at me.

"Have you been away for so long that you've forgotten how this village works? I'M its boss. You're an outsider, so I don't have to listen to you. If I were you, I'd leave today and look for a new place to live. You're not welcome here anymore."

After that last part, everyone gasped. I became shocked by what he'd just said.

Telling me that I'm not welcome anymore? Nothing gave him the power to say this.

I'd lived here like the others for as long as I could remember. And now with some made up authority of his, he was kicking me out.

While I was growing even more upset, I noticed Navi fly away from me and towards Mido's face, and his fairy did the same thing.

"Mido, are you insane?" asked his fairy. "What do you think the Deku Tree will think if he finds out you've made Link and Navi leave? Don't you have any compassion?"

Then Navi started complaining. She were just as mad as me.

"He's right, Mido. There aren't any rules that say you can kick people out, especially because you don't like them."

I was sure everyone and not just Saria, Navi and I knew how Mido felt about me. It was hard for him to hide himself.

"Of course I respect the Deku Tree," Mido said to his fairy. "But you're all missing the main part of this. You know how it works for us Kokiri. We never age, but Link does. Tell me what's supposed to happen a kagillion years from now when we're still the same, and he's all dried up."

"Oh please," I said to him. "You won't care when that day comes. You're just bringing that up to make me feel like I don't belong here."

"When will you get it through you're thick head that you don't?"

He was serious about this.

I could tell Saria couldn't believe it, but it was how Mido acted. Those words still hurt me though. I DID belong in this village. And I DID have a special place in it. To be Saria's best friend and protector to everyone. Mido wouldn't be able to take away those ideas either.

Instead of arguing with Mido, I could be heading to the Castle and asking for Princess Zelda's help. He must have thought I were like him to stick around and keep arguing.

I looked at Saria to tell her something.

"Saria... tell everyone to stay calm. I'm gonna go to the castle and ask Princess Zelda for some Rupees."

After I said this Saria smiled again.

This entire time she'd been strong, putting up with my absence. I would have to think of a way to repay her for her kindness somehow.

In the meantime, I said goodbye to Saria and hugged her, then walked off with Navi following me.

"Yeah, that's right! Get ready to leave and never come back! At least now we can be a pure Kokiri village without outsiders to dirty it up! Hmph!"

I was sure Mido had his arms crossed. He'd been beaten in our talk, and now I was about to do the heroic thing and help our village rebuild itself.

"Link?" Navi called my name while we passed through the bridge.

I looked at her to see what she wanted.

"What happened back there..."

"No, no worries. After battling all sorts of monsters, I can deal with Mido."

"But for how long is what I'm worried about..." Navi said back to me.

I was confused by what she'd said just now. It bothered me because I hadn't thought about it.

I was worried about where this talk between me and Navi would go.

"Do you know what I'm trying to say, Link?"

She'd asked me this to see if I understood, but I did. That didn't mean I liked it.

"But Navi! We can't just leave our friends because of one person. Everyone already knows about Mido not liking me."

"Yes, and that's helped you how?"

"Well... OK, so maybe Saria is the only one who backs me up. But that still counts, doesn't it Navi?"

"I don't think your fully getting this.."

I couldn't believe this new idea Navi was thinking of having me do. Even if I'd wanted to, I couldn't just abandon Saria and my other friends. It wasn't easy... just how did I end up having to choose when I already made my mind up?

Navi could have been a little more on my side of the problem.

"I do, but it doesn't help to keep talking about it. I've made my mind up. I wanna stay in Kokiri Village, whether Mido likes it or not."

"Link... I understand you don't want to leave your friends, but it's not just about them. I mean, just look at other things you could do. We discovered some many new places while out on your journey. You met new people, and did newer things. Probably even ate new foods," Navi laughed at this last part.

The more she talked about this, the more my head was hurting. She made all of what I'd done look so cool and a reason for me to leave, but I could picture how Saria would feel. This wouldn't be fair to her.

"What I'm trying to say is... don't stay to only keep Saria happy. You've got desires that are locked away in your heart too, you know."

Desires... goals... dreams... I knew about all these things already. But the way Navi said it made it sound really important.

Wasn't finding out what you wanted in life just something that came to you? Like how I'd been called to get the Master Sword and use it for fighting. THAT was a job for a hero, and that's who I was... that's all I'd felt like I ever was and could ever be.

So anything else that I was meant to be, I didn't have a clue about it at all.

By now we had made it halfway through the walls towards Hyrule Field.

"I'm not sure if I know what my other desires are," I told Navi.

"Well, that's why you have to return back to the outside and look for it. It's not something that just comes to you, Link. You have to gain it."

Just what I'd been saying before had been answered. So whatever my calling was, I'd have to go out for myself and grab it. Still, I had trouble accepting that as I'd already decided not to leave Kokiri Village.

Now my head just started to hurt from thinking about everything that happened so far.

* * *

When I went inside the castle gate and walked through the town, I remembered about having to sneak into the courtyard through the side of the castle. Thanks to my size, it was a piece of cake.

So after entering the back and sneaking past the King's guards, I was about to enter the courtyard, and there I saw Impa with the Princess Zelda. But Impa looked like she was about to leave, so she noticed me while heading out.

"Ohh, if it isn't Link. Well hello. What brings you here?" she asked me while smiling.

If I were going to ask for money from someone of royalty, then I needed to be serious about it.

I knew Princess Zelda would trust me, but it was her father I still worried about.

"It's about my village back home. They accidentally had a fire and now their houses are completely gone. Someone who lives there has everyone working like slaves, and it makes me upset."

Just thinking back on it really did make me mad. Mido had no right to force everyone to rebuild their houses while he didn't do anything.

"So I came here to ask Princess Zelda if she could loan some Rupees. We need it really bad to make the job quicker," I told Impa.

I knew she would listen and see how bad this situation was.

But instead of calling Princess Zelda, she only stood still. This confused me.

"Well... that IS something that would also upset me."

After she said this, I still didn't see where she was going with it. I hoped she'd let me go to Princess Zelda and ask for help, but there was more she told me.

"Tell you what. I know you came to ask the Princess for her family's wealth, but her father won't allow it. But I do know someone who can still help supply what you need for new houses."

Nice... like I figured.

Of course the King would say no. He weren't generous when it came to people like me and Saria. We lived in a place where they couldn't enter, so why would he bother?

* * *

Following Impa to Kakariko Village ended up being the answer I was looking for all along.

Mutoh and his carpenters were more than willing to give us wood, tools, and nails after hearing about the fire.

For someone who had to yell at his workers all the time, I felt really sorry for him.

So we placed all of the things I needed inside of cart.

And while Impa controlled the horse to walk, I sat beside her while we headed back for Korkiri Village.

The wood that'd been supplied looked pretty tough. It made me feel good to know we had those to go to in help when we needed it. I was sure Saria and the others would be more than relieved to see how easier rebuilding would be.

Before the horse passed the village gate, Mutoh trailed behind us and decided to talk with me.

"Well... don't you and you're friends don't have any trouble now. If ya want, I could get my son to come down there and help you get everything fixed."

Mutoh asking his son to help would be out of the question.

Every time I saw him, he sat under the tree and moped about how his son was always lazy. So he didn't need to be put through anything else.

"Ohh, no worries, Mutoh. We Kokiri are experts when it comes to building. It's how we got a village in the first place. Our ancestors did the same thing," I said to him.

While nobody noticed, I looked down and felt empty all of a sudden.

I knew that I wasn't really a Korkiri. Mido had explained that from the mean comment he made earlier.

But I didn't care.

Saria had been and was the closest thing I ever had... before I'd been asked to save the world.

And if she were a Kokiri, then I also felt like one. We had so much in common. I knew a lot of secrets about the village. And I'd been introduced to Navi. So wasn't that enough to qualify me as one of them?

A voice inside my head told me to think about this later. I'd been able to get the supplies needed for everyone's houses. What I really was could be dealt with later.

"Well, alright son. Until we meet again," Mutoh said to me as Impa and I left through the village gate.

* * *

Mutoh...I'd be sure to his kindness.

For someone with his lifestyle, he was pretty cool. Others thought he were just a person who liked yelling all the time, but that wasn't true.

Even Impa had told me about the path his son was choosing. I guess anyone with a child would be upset to see them not do anything. But that wasn't something I wanted to keep thinking about.

We finally made it through the fields, and were in front of the hole leading to my village.

"Are you sure you don't need any help, Link? This is a lot of equipment that Mutoh has given you," Impa asked me.

"Yeah, I can handle it."

I decided to ride the horse by myself because the last thing I wanted was for Mido to open his mouth and say something rude to Impa. Things were already bad enough.

"Very well then. Make sure to bring the horse back when you and you're friends have grabbed everything from the container."

"Sure, no problem."

"I'll be getting back now."

After Impa said this and got down from her horse, she looked at me again.

"Oh, and Link?"

"Yeah?"

What else Impa was going to say made me wonder. This wasn't something she usually did.

And the way she looked at me told me that she was... worried about me. What had I said to make this happen?

"After you're finished helping your friends, get some rest."

* * *

When I entered, I could see everyone noticing me. They looked surprised by seeing me on a horse and carrying the wood and tools. Then they realized what this meant, so they started running towards me.

"Link? Wow! How did you get all of this stuff? Now we'll be able to get the job done quicker!" said one of the village boys, grabbing a piece of wood.

"We definitely needed something like this," said another villager who had picked up a hammer.

This is just what I expected. Now everyone was happy, and the job to fix our homes would be easier.

I got down from the horse and climbed into the cart to hand everyone the things they needed, whether it was more wood or tools.

"Well this was nice of Mutoh," Navi told me. "Now the village should be done in no time."

Then that's when I saw Saria walk up to me. She saw the horse and how nicely everything was coming along and smiled. I was happy that she was happy.

"Thank you so much, Link. We couldn't have made it this far without you."

Now everything could be back to normal.

I saw Mido coming towards us, but he only got upset and crossed his arms. He disliked me so much, but now I was the one who'd saved the day.

"Link," Navi called my name. "Maybe I should go and tell the Deku Tree this great news while you and Saria help with building."

"Sure," I said back, getting down from my horse and heading to the cart to grab a hammer and piece of wood.

* * *

Rebuilding our homes and the shop took about 7 more hours.

As soon as we were done, everybody gathered leaves to make as beds since those had burned in the fire. Impa promised that she'd tell Mutoh and his workers to make us beds, so we wouldn't have to sleep on leaves for long.

When the sky got darker, Saria asked me to come to her house.

"So when should Mutoh be finished making our beds?" she asked me.

"Ohh, probably about in another 5 days."

"Well, I'm sure we can all wait. Once you get used to the leaves, they're actually not that bad."

She smiled at me, so I gave the same look.

We always enjoyed hanging out together. Around this time we'd be sleeping, but tonight was different. Saria had been so thankful to Impa and Mutoh for their help.

Which reminded me, I needed to return the horse and cart to them, but it could wait until tomorrow. I was sure he were outside right now probably sleeping by my house.

Suddenly I noticed Saria wasn't calm anymore, but now she looked sad about something.

"Saria? What's wrong?"

"When you leave this forest and travel, is it fun?"

"Huh?" I wasn't sure where Saria were going with this. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, does it have something better than here."

I could almost figure out where Saria were going with this. But to hear it from her out of all people shocked me a little. Did she think I needed to leave too?

"You could think it does, but no... I've got everything I want right here."

"Do you really mean that, Link? I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't."

"Of course I do, Saria. I have everything a person could ask for. Friends, a house..."

Why could I think of only two things to say? Wasn't it enough to keep me happy?

Now Saria could see the trouble I was having.

"Something exciting outside of this forest is waiting for you. I can just feel it. I know you've lived here your entire life, and that we're really close. But we'll still be friends forever, right?"

After Saria asked me this, a tear rolled towards her cheek.

She didn't want to see me go, but she did.

I didn't understand how this worked. Where had she gotten this idea from, and had somebody talked to her about it?

Mido was the only option, but Saria rarely talked to him. Navi had been with me when we came with the horse and cart. I remember her saying she was going to the Deku Tree. Then after that... wait!

After our village was finished, I climbed into my house to look at everything, and Navi hadn't came back yet.

Now everything made sense.

Seeing the opportunity, Navi had put this traveling nonsense into Saria's head, and now she was putting it on me. But I couldn't get mad at Saria. She was the innocent person in this problem.

"Saria..." I whispered, wiping her tear off of her cheek. "Why are we talking about this?"

There was a silent moment that lasted for a few seconds before Saria answered. It was as if she were afraid to.

"Navi told me that if you stayed here, then you'd be missing out on what the outside has to offer you."

So my thoughts were right.

Navi had brainwashed Saria, my only best friend, into thinking that I'd needed to leave.

Was the situation this huge to where she had to do that?

Good for her that she were still busy talking to the Deku Tree, because I felt like yelling at her.

Saria stayed quiet, waiting for me to say something back.

But I wasn't even sure.

I wondered what she'd want me to say. This entire thing had started with Navi. And now she'd brought Saria into it.

Everything seemed fine until right now.

To keep Saria from feeling any worse, I decided to say something that wouldn't hurt her. This issue was only between me and Navi.

"Oh... well that's funny. I wonder what would make her say something like that."

"Well, the thing is Link.. I sort of agree with it."

Now things for sure didn't make any sense.I couldn't believe what I'd just heard Saria say.

If we were friends, then she should want me to stay and not leave. Our friendship would be on the line if I decided to move away, and I didn't want to lose that.

"I feel like because of me your missing life on the outside. Right? Isn't that why you want to stay?"

"Well of course, Saria! You're very dear to me. How can someone just tell me to leave and expect me to go along with it? I don't know what I'd do if we had to be apart from each other..."

"But we won't be apart."

Saria smiled at me when she said this.

She was really calm about this... about me leaving and making a new home... about making a new life for myself. It surprised to see she were that alright, but I still didn't understand. Staying where I was near here seemed worth more.

"Link. Remember that orcarina I gave to you before you left on your journey?"

Yeah... I knew what Saria was talking about, but hadn't it been ruined in the fire? I hadn't thought about it until she just brought it up. But if it were gone, then what did she mean? Unless...

"Luckily I climbed into your house and grabbed it before the fire ruined it."

This made me so happy. She'd rescued my orcarina so it wouldn't be gone.

I thought she were going to show it to me, but instead led me outside and started digging into the ground.

When Saria opened a hole, there I saw the orcarina, still looking the same as when she gave it to me.

"I decided to bury it beside my house so that I'd remember where it was. I know how much it meant when I first gave it to you, so here... take it and use it to think of me while you're out on the road."

As she handed it to me, I was grateful, but also shocked.

Again she insisted that I leave... maybe it were a sign, but I couldn't push myself to agree with it.

Things would be so different for me... I wouldn't have anyone to laugh or joke with besides Navi.

Navi and I were a great team. But still I'd feel empty.

Nobody knew Saria like I did. She was one of a kind, and couldn't be replaced by anyone. I wouldn't even say Princess Zelda fit. That's how much I enjoyed being around Saria.

"So... you really think I should go?" I asked her.

"Yes. Please... you don't have to worry about me. I've still got the Deku Tree and others with me. Right now it seems scary, but I know you'll discover a lot of great things. You put so much care into our friendship, and about making sure others are safe. But you still come first, Link. As your friend, I want you to look for what you want to do for yourself."

"What I want to do for myself? But that's to be your friend..."

And I had meant every word too.

Saria's eyes watered up, then she grabbed me into a hug, so I returned it and didn't let go.

"Ohh, Link..."

When we finally let each other go, Saria had more to tell me.

"But we'll still be friends. It doesn't matter how far you go. Going to Kakariko Village won't change anything. Even journeying into the Gerudo Desert won't tear us apart. As long as you still have the orcarina, it'll be easier for you to think of me. I can promise that you won't regret leaving."

I felt better after hearing all of this.

The only worry I'd had was how Saria would feel. But she assured me it would be alright. It would take a lot of getting used to without her to talk to... to laugh and cry with me... to go to when I needed some advice. But my orcarina... that was a connection between us that would always last that no one could break.

"Saria..."

I hugged her again, and this time I was the one who were crying.

It wasn't something I could hold in anymore. All of the anger, frustration, happiness, and relief all combined into the tears that came from my eyes.

So this was it... I'd actually be leaving, off into where ever destiny took me. And Saria wouldn't be there to walk by my side. Just me and Navi like before.


	2. Link's Narration Part II

_**7 years later...**_

For the last seven years, I had stayed with Impa in Kakariko Village and became a carpenter for Mutoh. Along with Ichiro, Jiro, Sabooro, and Shiro, we worked together to make new houses or fix old ones that had broken things in them.

After growing so much, I missed being able to fit into my green Kokiri outfit, but Impa assured me that Mutoh's daughter Anju would be willing to make a bigger version for me to wear soon. In the meantime I had on a white shirt, a large satchel to keep things in, and a pair of brown pants.

Doing construction wasn't something I could imagine myself doing, but Mutoh insisted that I help out.

Seeing his son Grog never help out worried me. From what I'd heard, he always sat under the same tree. I figured that's why Mutoh had wanted me to help, but I never mentioned to him.

After making a wooden door, I decided to take a break and sit on the bottom of the staircase in front of Anju's house. Navi stayed in my pocket because we had both decided that she remain hidden. Neither of us were sure how Anju or the others would react to seeing her, so we wanted to keep it a secret.

I saw Anju walk up to me, holding a canteen and apple in each hand.

"You're probably tired from all of the work my father's had you do."

I didn't expect to get something like this from anyone. Anju could see my reaction, so she smiled and moved the canteen and apple closer for me to grab.

"Here. Take it."

Eventually I smiled back. It couldn't hurt to say no when people were being nice. That was something I'd learned about Anju for the past 7 years. Every time one of her Cucco escaped, I was more than glad to catch and return them to their chicken coop, and she paid me Rupees.

"Thanks," I said to her, taking the apple and canteen from her.

Inside the canteen had been water. I gulped it down all at once, then I started to eat my apple. It was almost like Anju knew how thirsty and hungry I actually was. She could be a real lifesaver at times.

After eating my entire apple, I stood up then heard Anju begin to tell me something.

"You know, Link... later on today there's going to be a festival in Hyrule Town. Impa said she would take me there. Maybe you should come too."

A festival? I never heard of the King having events like that. It could only mean one thing...

"You mean one of those festival that celebrates Princess Zelda's birthday?" I asked Anju.

"Yes, I think so. But Link, I'm sure you would have a lot of fun if you came with us. Give it some thought, OK?"

"Alright," I smiled at her. "I'll think about it."

The sun hadn't moved down to the horizon yet. I was glad that Impa didn't ask Mutoh or the rest of us to do anymore work. Maybe she decided this since Anju had invited me to the Hyrule Festival.

After I'd taken a break, I spent most of time talking to Anju and helping her either feed or clean the chickens. I could have went to look at graves in the graveyard, but Anju warned me that around this time things had gotten really spooky. I wasn't scared though. I didn't tell Anju, but I'd been used to catching Poes with empty bottles.

When I left her house to look for Impa, I happened to hear Jiro, Sabooro, Ichiro, and Shiro all talking to each other. Navi told me it would be a better idea to hide on the side of the house and listen to what they could be talking about.

"I don't know about you guys, but I've had just about enough of that Link guy! You see how he's always kissing up to Mutoh and Impa. We've been in the carpentry business ever since he were just a boy, and look what's happening," I'd heard Shiro complain.

I leaned closer to the edge of the wall to hear better. Neither me or Navi thought after 7 years of living with them that this was how they'd all thought of me... just when I thought we were starting to become good friends.

"Yeah! We have more things to take care of than that tiny shrimp. We're the ones who should be getting paid more Rupees. It's favoritism!"

"Why I never -!" Navi said, floating away from the corner of the wall. "Link. I say we tell Impa and Mutoh about this right away. These meanies don't know the first thing about respect."

Navi was right. I didn't deserve this sort of treatment, not for a second time. Dealing with whatever Mido had to say was enough for me.

So I did what Navi suggested and went to Impa's house to tell her what Shiro and the others were saying about me.

Right when I turned around, Anju was standing right there. If I had walked any farther, I would have accidentally bumped into her.

"Anju!" I said out loud.

"Link. I'm sorry if I surprised you. I just came to tell you that the Princess asked Impa if she could visit to help with decorations for the festival, and my father's gone to visit Granny to buy some more potion. So if you need anything, you can just ask me."

"Oh. Well thanks, Anju."

"By the way, is there a reason why you're standing behind this wall?"

Anju walked beside me to see what I could be spying on. But I didn't want to drag her into the problem Shiro and the others were making, so I pulled her arm and told her to walk away.

"Ohh, nothing. I was about to walk past it, but I decided to stop and take a breath. That work really tired me."

This sounded like a good excuse to me. Too bad Impa nor Mutoh weren't here. Now I'd have to deal with the problem on my own.

"Alright then, Link. See you later."

And Anju walked away after that.

* * *

I knew Anju had warned me about not going into the graveyard, but I was bored, and I knew there were still some Poes hanging around that could be captured and sold to the Ghost Shop in Hyrule Town. It frightened some, but catching the Poes was how I'd collected some of my Rupees over the years.

"I wonder how old the Princess is going to be," Navi said to me while we were heading towards the graveyard. "What do you think, Link? We already know that she's a bit older than you."

"21?"

"Hmmmm... maybe. You know Link... this is around the time that law says a princess must marry if she wants to become a queen."

What Navi said had been true.

Just when I'd thought everyone were placing a lot of pressure on me to leave Kokiri Forest, I hadn't taken the time to think about how Princess Zelda must be feeling... probably worse than I had?

"Do they let her choose who she wants to marry?"

When I said this, Navi stopped hovering and turned around to face me. I stopped walking and wondered how my words made her stop. My question couldn't have been too wrong.

"Well, not all the time. They might give her a specific category of bachelors to choose from."

At this point, Navi sounded really confused, almost like she couldn't answer the question. I stayed quiet to see if she would be able to explain it better.

"The truth is, she can only choose men who come from wealthy families. That's the way its been for hundreds and hundreds of years."

I believed Navi when she said this, but something about it felt weird. I wasn't a close enough friend to Princess Zelda to say how she would act, but I still didn't think she would go along with it. If I knew anything about love, it couldn't be forced on a person. It was something they had to go out and find on their own.

"So they don't wonder how that might make her feel?"

"Honestly, no."

These words sounded harsh. But I didn't blame Navi because it wasn't like she'd made up the system. I started to worry for Princess Zelda though. I would have been mad if someone were trying to control my life.

"But I think she's trying to fight against it."

I looked at Navi to see what she meant by this last sentence. I didn't understand it at first.

"Anyone who knows her knows that she's very independent and mature. Of course getting married was never her idea, so she's been pleading with her father to change his mind about it."

"Well... I hope he listens to her," I said back, finally approaching the graveyard gate.

Even after seven years, the graveyard carried the same spooky feeling. Dampe still worked as its keeper, but from what Anju told me, he was getting more and more sick since he were in his late years. I remember he'd asked me to take over the grave keeping job for him about 2 or 3 years ago, but I never really answered "yes" or "no".

Standing in the graveyard now, I started to remember that day and feel guilty. What if it hurt his feelings that I truly hadn't decided to take over for him?

"Link? You seem down today."

I noticed Navi hover closer to my face.

"Really? No, I'm fine. Guess I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

It was better this way if I didn't let Navi in on the grave keeping issue. I had Poes to catch and sell to the Ghost Shop.

I chose to check for Poes at the left side of the field. So I started heading towards it with Navi behind me. And to my luck I spotted one floating above someone's grave with a lantern in their hand.

From experience, I knew this was what the Poes usually did. There was nowhere else for them to go, so out of boredom they waited until people came from outside the graveyard and scared them for fun. Navi and I wouldn't be their next targets.

"Did you make sure to bring your empty bottle with you, Link?" Navi asked me.

"Yep. It's right here in my satchel."

While slowly moving towards the Poe, I reached inside of my satchel tied to my waist for the empty bottle and took its cap off. The Poe hadn't noticed that I were coming from behind. Everything was quiet. I could keep tiptoeing closer and it still wouldn't sense anything.

Finally I swung my empty bottle for the Poe like a bug net, but suddenly I heard someone scream out my name.

"Ohh, Liiiiink!"

Great! And just when the Poe didn't expect to be captured. I looked back to see it stare at me, and then it disappeared. I didn't know what I was needed for, but whoever called my name ruined my attempt. I still grew upset. Navi hid in my pocket so she wouldn't be discovered.

When I turned around to find out who'd call my name I didn't know what to think. Standing there was Shiro, Jiro, Ichiro, and Sabooro... they all had their arms crossed and looked straight at me. I should've have expected to see them again, after hearing what they'd all said about me.

"Oh, it's just you guys."

I decided to act casual and pretend I didn't suspect them.

"So did you guys need me for something?"

As I started to walk towards them, I noticed Ichiro walk up to the gate and lock it. But the only way he could've done that were if... then I learned what the others and him had done.

In his hands were Dampe's keys! That was so low of them to steal from someone who was sick and in bed.

"Hey!" I shouted to them, running towards the gate. "Why did you guys steal Dampe's keys? You need permission first!"

"You can't tell us what to do," Shiro said to me. "Now stay behind this gate and think about what you've done."

"What I've done? What are you talking about?"

I really had no idea what Shiro or the others thought I'd done. They were making up all of this blame and placing it on me. If it'd been about how much we got paid for working, that was something out of my control. Then I thought about it... Rupees was exactly what this whole thing had been about.

"I know what this is all about... it's about the Rupees isn't it?"

"You got that right, squirt!" Jiro told me.

"It's people like you who put on an act and get everyone to to pity you. Impa and Mutoh know good and well that deciding to give you more pay is unfair! You know why they give you more Rupees?"

Still unsure, I stayed quiet and let Jiro give the answer for me. This argument they were making wasn't going anywhere.

"Because they made you their favorite."

"What? But we're all equal."

Now they were just sounding stupid. Equality had never been an issue before.

I saw Sabooro step up to the gate and figured he wanted to say something.

"You know exactly what you're doing. Why, you're even replacing Grog!"

That was it. They'd said enough to get me angry. I couldn't take anymore of their crazy accusations, then bringing Grog into it. Him and me never spoke to each other.

"Grog? Grog wouldn't bother to work for Mutoh even if I weren't around! He had his chance to be a good son, but he wasted it, and you four know that. Now open this gate so I can leave!"

Grabbing the gate's bars and shaking them felt like the best thing. But no matter how long I did it for, Shiro and the others started walking away from me. They'd had a lot of nerve trapping me in here, over some nonsense.

"Anju!" I'd heard Shiro say.

Then I looked up and saw her. She was holding a bowl of soup and she looked pretty upset. I'd wished that she didn't have to hear this stupid argument, but it was too late. Shiro and the others were scared now that she'd apparently heard their every word. They were in for a lot of trouble.

"Anju..." began Shiro. "W-w-what brings you here? I thought you didn't like ghosts."

"Since Dampe is still sick, I've been making soup for him."

Anju was angry, but she tried to stay calm and keep from yelling. This was my first time ever seeing her upset.

Then I noticed her point from where she came while holding the bowl with her spare hand.

"Shiro. Give me the keys to Dampe's gate, and then go home."

"S-s-sure thing!"

And with that, I watched Shiro hand Anju the keys, then him along with Jiro, Ichiro, and Sabooro hurried back to the village.

* * *

After Anju freed me from behind the graveyard gate and given Dampe his soup, she asked me to stand with her beside the village entrance and have a word with her. I wasn't sure what to say since she were still recovering from the argument at the graveyard. Hopefully Mutoh or Impa would return soon.

"Link... I apologize for what they did to you back there. That's never like them to gang on one person. I'll be sure to tell my father about it when he comes back."

I felt a little better now, but parts from the argument still bothered me. Like why I did get paid more than everyone else. I'd noticed it but Mutoh assured me not to worry about it.

"Anju?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you think your dad pays me more Rupees than everybody else?"

When I asked her this, it seemed to confuse Anju. She looked away from me, then finally returned her eyes to mine. Only now she looked more calm.

"Because he looks at you differently."

"Differently? What do you mean?"

"Before you moved into this village, my father and I had a talk about you. And you know what my father said about you? He told me ever since you were a little boy, he saw a lot of potential in you. Of course he also saw that you're great with construction, but there's so much more than building houses. This village doesn't have enough to offer you. It's not that it's boring or too small, but at your age there's a lot more exploring that you can do. When I was 17, I wondered what exactly I wanted to do as well. Now I've realized that my favorite thing to do is raise chickens, so that's why I stayed here. But you, Link... you still have more time to figure out where you belong."

Staying inside my pocket, I was sure Navi felt happy to hear Anju tell me this. That's who I felt like Anju were repeating, but it was the truth.

At first I didn't understand Navi, but Saria had explained it to me, and now Anju were also.

"So that's why my dad gave you the most Rupees, because you'll need it for traveling," Anju smiled at me.

Every word from her mouth were right. I hadn't thought about leaving again, but I felt like this point in my life were like how I'd dealt with Mido. I still didn't understand why I had to deal with so much. This left me stressed. I didn't want to leave every time a problem came. I wanted to travel when the time was right... whenever destiny said it were time.

I appreciated Mutoh's reason for giving me more Rupees, but I wasn't sure when to leave this village yet.

I smiled back at Anju to let her think I felt alright, even though her words had helped somewhat.

"Thanks, Anju. I think I'm going to go and take a walk. There's some things I still need to think about."

"Well alright, Link. Just don't stay gone for too long, because Impa should return in about 3 hours."

"OK. See you later then, Anju."

"Bye for now, Link."

* * *

If I were going to try to clear my head and forget about the negative things, then I needed a relaxing place. And what better to sit at than beside the Zora River?

Water from the Zora's Domain was known to be crystal clear and so refreshing, and not just because it was Hyrule's only source of water.

When I first traveled, I remembered coming through this place to head for the Zora Domain. Except now Navi and I were taking more time to see it for how beautiful it really was.

With the area being peaceful, I decided to lie down on the grass. Building that wooden door for one of the newest houses in Kakariko Village was no joke. I enjoyed getting apple and water from Anju, but it didn't change how tired I felt.

"That work Mutoh asked you to do really did take a lot out of you, huh Link?" Navi had asked me.

"Yep..." I answered her.

Laying on the grass felt so comfortable. The sun was shining directly on me, so I felt warm and I didn't have to worry about the grass being wet. I closed my eyes to help myself relax better. This was just what I needed to get away from the nonsense I'd dealt with. Impa and Mutoh I'm sure would both be pretty angry to hear about what Shiro and the others did to me, but it was what they deserved.

Hours later I would be at the town festival for Princess Zelda's possible twenty-first birthday. Surprisingly enough, it would be my first time going to a festival because it was the first time that the King ever thought up the idea. I'd learned that it was to celebrate Princess Zelda's birthday because Impa explained it to me before I'd heard it from Anju.


	3. Teardrops On My Sapphire

Since Link got to enjoy some peace and quiet beside the Zora River, he decided it were time to speak with Saria again. He made sure to stay in touch with the Kokiri girl every so often after he left her village; keeping Saria updated on everything that took place in his new home.

Except this time, Link felt more willing to contact his best friend because of what had taken place in the graveyard. He needed some comfort, even though Navi were present. Link and her didn't have the same relationship as Saria and him.

So the young adult rose from the ground to sit up, then he reached for his pack to pull out the orcarina Saria had given him.

Link couldn't help but stare at it; the smallish instrument reminded him so much of Saria. He thought back to the day when she taught him a special melody of hers.

Even after 7 years, the notes of Saria's song were still familiar to him; forgetting how to play it was something that Link assured himself wouldn't occur.

As he neared the orcarina towards his lips to blow into it and play its first note, he slowly closed his eyes. He wanted to relax while playing so he wouldn't sound too depressed and worry Saria. Doing so was the last thing he wanted.

Like he had imagined, Saria's song was soothing and helped Link to better understand why Saria had decided to gift him with the orcarina in the first place. The reason was because she knew how beneficial it would be for him since its tunes helped to ease him.

After the song was completed, Link kept his eyes shut and moved the orcarina from his mouth to concentrate on nothing but Saria. Navi made sure to keep silent and while spectating this.

"Saria... Saria... can you hear me?"

Fews seconds drifted by and Link didn't hear anything. This was normal for the telepathy between Saria and him.

Whenever they contacted each other, their eyes had to stay closed and both minds were drawn in.

Finally that gentle voice rang through his ears.

"Yes. Link, how are you and Navi doing?" Saria asked Link while sitting on her bed.

"Ohh, Navi's doing great. Later on she and I are going to a festival in Hyrule Town."

Link couldn't hide from the idea in his mind any longer; he'd decided not to be upfront about explaining his dispute with Shiro and the others.

Instead, he felt better just holding a pleasant conversation and keeping the drama to the back of his mind.

"A festival?" Saria queried in interest. "That sounds very exciting! What's the occasion?"

"It's for Princess Zelda's birthday."

So far their discussion was progressing well, the way Link had wanted it to.

At this point, he didn't feel it were necessary to bring up the incident from the graveyard; it wasn't like anyone else had to know since he'd planned on informing Impa and Mutoh about it.

"Well, I'm sure you and Navi will have a wonderful time at the kingdom's festival. Before you contacted me, one of the villagers asked me to help them gather herbs for a dinner their making, so I only have one more thing I want to say before I leave," Saria explained, a warm smiled plastered onto her lips.

"And what's that, Saria?" Link asked in a curious voice.

"If you're having any problems, I'd be happy to help you. Sometimes I wonder what sort of thing you might be going through, but I still keep my faith in you."

Before Link responded, he thought about what Saria had just said. It bothered him because it was his decision not to inform her of any issues, but still she acted insistent about it.

The young man started to feel guilty, understanding that if he did choose to open up to Saria, that without a doubt she would give him the advice she thought he needed.

"Thanks, Saria," Link replied with a false smile. "And same to you."

"Well, any minute now one of the villagers will come in here asking for me. Contact me again when you get the chance, OK?"

"Alright, Saria. Good luck with finding the herbs!"

And so after this, both Link and Saria opened their eyes for the telepathic communication to end. As Saria arose from her bed, Link motioned to putting his orcarina back into his satchel.

Their conversation went well, but things would have altered if Link decided to share his problem with Saria. He convinced himself that he didn't want to, so then why did he feel so disappointed?

The Hylian discovered Navi hovering beside his face.

"So what did you and Saria talk about?"

Quickly, Link removed his blank expression and became more attentive to the forest fairy.

"Ohh, I just told her that you and I were going to a festival later on. Nothing else really but that."

"Well, alright," Navi replied. "So what do you want to do until its time to leave for Hyrule Town?"

"I feel better just staying here a bit longer."

With that said, Link returned to laying on the soft grass, now with both arms placed behind his head; he didn't want to return to Kakariko Village.

Walking out of the entrance to her father's palace and along the grass path, a female Zora named Ruto was accompanied by her personal guardian fairy named Brucie, who resembled like Navi but carried a jade-green glow. Ruto's father didn't know about her deciding to leave, and she intended for it to stay that way. Although, Brucie thought otherwise as he tried pleading with Ruto to change her mind and forget the nonsense about exploring the outskirts of their vicinity.

"Princess, please stop already with this nonsense about leaving the palace. If you're father found out about this he'd become outraged!" Brucie affirmed as he hovered beside Ruto's head. "...outraged with me at that."

"Ohh, Brucie," began Ruto. "Can't you for one second look at my side of the issue? I have never in my entire life placed one foot out of this area. So what if I am a princess? We have dreams too."

This remark of hers didn't make any sense. Brucie couldn't understand where the royal Zora was coming from. Nowhere did he remember a princess who wanted to be adventurous and explore what lay outside her kingdom, unless a reason to leave were for business.

"Dreams?" Brucie repeated this in a puzzled manner. "Just what sort of dreams do you have in mind?"

"Not to stay trapped in my father's palace forever is one," answered Ruto in a definite tone.

Brucie sighed at this and tried to formulate a response able to defeat his Highness's.

"Look... Princess."

Ruto ceased her footsteps as she discovered Brucie shifting to the front of her face, like he were motioning the princess to stop and hear his explanation.

"I'm sure that after 17 years someone can in fact grow tiresome. But that doesn't imply to you. Because you come from a royal family, there's already so much to keep you from getting bored. Like what about planning the future? Now would be the best time to think about what type of man you'd accept as your husband, so that you can become a queen. You're father won't be around forever, so it's your responsibility to take that into account."

"Well, there's only one man who I gave my heart to, and I haven't seen him for the past 7 years... if I don't go out now then I'll probably never run across him. And I'm not going to let my title get in the way of that."

"Then if what you say is true, then how come you're father or I haven't met this mysterious man?"

"But my father did meet him," Ruto placed a serious expression on her face. "So that gives me all the more reason to leave and search for him."

After Ruto said this, she returned to walking forward, causing Brucie to move out of the way and leaving him speechless. The half-fish princess meant what she'd just told him, and Brucie had to acknowledge it.

Continuing along the path then making a left turn to progress on it, Ruto kept her eyes on the road and noticed a person laying on the ground with a fairy beside them. The heir wasn't acquainted with anyone else but... could it really be who she thought it were?

The individual she remembered was a small kid with blond hair who wore a foreign green outfit; and a bright fairy stuck by his side.

Together they entered her father's domain in search of the Zora Sapphire. This treasure was an item that Ruto's mother had presented to her and told that she give the stone to the man she would make her husband.

In hopes of obtaining the Zora Sapphire, Link realized that it were in Ruto's possession, and also that Lord Jabu Jabu had swallowed her up, so he ventured inside the enormous creature's mouth to rescue both her and the jewel.

To Ruto, that day were still new.

After being saved by that handsome child, she decided in her mind that's who her soul mate would be.

Possibly seeing him now urged her to walk up to Link and grab his attention. There was only one way to find out for sure.

But before she could take another step, a familiar sphere of light returned to dwelling in front of her face.

"Brucie!"

Ruto became frustrated as she were shocked by her fairy's declination. It seemed like her feelings didn't in fact matter to him; it was harsh enough that her father behaved in the same manner.

For Brucie, Ruto had to act brave and look for her confidence if she wanted to truly leave and explore the outside world.

"As Princess, I order you to let me through!"

"Sorry, but I can't let you take another step further."

A tense silence arose as Ruto and Brucie kept their eyes placed on each other. Brucie were prepared for any sort of movement Ruto decided to attempt for running past him. What she failed to see was the fact that his job were at stake.

If he let Ruto run off without her father's knowing, ten the king would place the blame on him first. Brucie didn't think that had to take place just because Ruto carried a sense of rebelliousness inside her.

Ruto kept her same determined expression, then before her guardian realized it altered into a casual one.

"Alright then, Brucie."

Behind his glowing aura, a confused look was on Brucie's face. Had his tactic of stopping the Zora Princess worked out this simple?

"Wait... so you're just going to give up that easily?"

"Well..." Ruto shrugged her shoulders in a bland manner. "It's like you said. Why does someone with responsibilities like me need to leave? I just wanted to start off by seeing who that young man lying on the ground over there was because his "fairy" and him are practically trespassing on our land. Don't you agree?"

Brucie turned around to find just what Ruto had mentioned. Right away he looked at the fairy and became astonished. It had to be none other than a best friend from long ago.

"N-navi?"

Ruto watched Brucie flutter away from her and towards the young man and his fairy. She could sense the puzzle pieces to her plan already fitting together.

"Navi, is that you?" Brucie called her name once more.

Navi turned around to figure out who were calling her while Link also heard this voice and rose from the ground. They both noticed a fairy approaching them while a Zora were few feet behind him. Link saw the royal figure and couldn't help but stare.

This wasn't just any ordinary woman, but one of the few Legendary Sages who helped assist him in an epic battle against the darkish Ganon.

Like Saria, Ruto didn't have any memories; she only remembered the Link who rescued her from the insides of Lord Jabu Jabu.

For Link's part, it felt nostalgic and awkward to see the Princess for a second time.

While Brucie began talking with Navi, Ruto remained silent and behind the male fairy with a tiny smile across her lips. She wouldn't have to say much now that Brucie were distracted.

Link stared at her, wondering what she wanted and who her mysterious fairy was. It didn't occur to him that other people carried fairies with them.

"Brucie? I haven't seen you in almost 9 years!" recalled Navi, heading towards Link's shoulder. "Here. I'd like to introduce you to Link. He's the person whom I was chosen to be a guardian for. Link, this is Brucie. We've been friends for over 10 years."

"Hi, Brucie," Link spoke in a friendly tone.

"Hello Link," greeted Bruce in a respectful tone, floating one foot in front of the Hylian's face. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure Navi and you have had a lot of good times together. She is one great person to be around."

"Ohh, stop Brucie. You're embarrassing me," Navi's aura flushed a light magenta.

"But I'm being honest about that," Brucie insisted with a short laugh, remembering that Ruto were still behind him. "Hm," the guardian cleared his throat. "Forgive me for not introducing you to King Zora the XIV's daughter, Princess Ruto of Zora Domain."

Given the time to study his appearance, Ruto learned Link were the same person who saved her 7 years ago, but she didn't address it because she didn't want Brucie to know about it so soon. Those straight bangs, pointed ears, and handsome cerulean eyes couldn't have belonged to anyone else but Link himself.

"What's the matter? Did you guys forget how to talk to royalty?" Ruto aimed this query at Navi and Link with a smirk.

"Oh, n-no, we just both happened to space out, that's all," Navi gave this false excuse while Link rubbed his head sheepishly.

Now was the time for Ruto to move onto the next phase of her plan. Brucie was more of a fool for it than he'd suspect.

"Well, in that case, I'll just return the palace. Brucie," Ruto clasped her hands and gazed at the male fairy.

"I really think this would be a great time for you and Navi to talk. You know what I mean? To catch up on old things," the Zora explained, before she turned around for the domain.

"You're right. Thanks, Princess."

So Ruto gave Brucie a warm smile, then walked away and towards the palace. Link didn't expect the scene to happen this way; it left him alone while Navi and Brucie had a nice conversation.

The 17-year old looked away from his fairy to notice Ruto heading back towards her home. Why did she decide to leave while Brucie were chatting with Navi? Something about this seemed utterly suspicious, and Link wanted to find out.

So he left the chattering Navi's side and started pacing after the Zora Princess.

Ruto never chose to turn her head and look back. She figured Link would follow after her; all part of her same devised plan; in her heart, Ruto had convinced herself that Link walking after her meant he wanted her.

"Ruto!" Link called out to her.

Finally he caught up with Ruto because she stopped walking and turned to face him with a confident smile.

"Hello. It's been a while, hasn't it Link?"

"Yeah."

Link still wanted to learn why Ruto walked away and left Brucie.

"So, is Brucie your fairy?"

"Yes," Ruto answered, gazing past Link to look at her watcher. "After my third birthday, my father decided to have someone watch over me. And ever since then, Brucie has been guarding me, keeping me from danger..." Ruto's expression turned bitter and she shifted her gaze downward before finishing her explanation. "... making sure that I don't ever leave this place."

"Making sure that you don't ever leave?" Link asked with a concerned frown.

The hero watched Ruto nod her head in response while her sapphire eyes diverted towards his. Ruto managed to push out genuine sadness and discomfort through them. She did in fact feel miserable for not having the right to leave. Brucie understood that, but to keep from losing his job he insisted that she listen to him.

For Link, he didn't quite understand this because he'd been the person who didn't want to leave Kokiri Forest at all; yet Navi and with the aid of Saria decided it was worth trying.

He continued staring at Ruto to await further explanation.

"Right," Ruto responded, starting to head for the clear river beside them. She viewed her watery reflection before parting her lips to speak. Link joined her and too peered down at his self.

"The whole reason my father hired Brucie was because I never had any friends. He knew how much that'd affect my life, but still he didn't care."

Now Link felt more clarified after hearing this. It reminded him of Zelda, how she was experiencing a challenge in her life where her parental figure wished for her to do something that she didn't agree with. It all came together and fell in the same category. It made Link wonder if all parents behaved with strictness.

Suddenly, the Hylian found Ruto's face aimed directly at his, and now a hopeful smile appeared on her lips. Somehow the hint of misery had vanished; that wasn't to say it didn't satisfy Link, for he never enjoyed watching anyone be sad.

"But now you've arrived, and so I can finally see what the outside looks like. Please, Link..." Ruto begged with softness in her voice. "Accompany me to Princess Zelda's festival that's later on this evening."

For one, Link didn't feel certain about taking part in Ruto's escape when clearly her father said no. Her point was well taken, but still none of his or Navi's business. And secondly, just how had the princess learned about Zelda's birthday?

'W-wait, now hold on a second!" Link waved his arms in a pleading manner. "Just how did you know that her kingdom was throwing a festival today?"

"Everyone knows about Princess Zelda's plans. It's what gets slipped into gossip. And because I'm also a princess, I'm one of the first to learn about it," Ruto smiled with a hand on her slender hip. "You do know that a lot of people from all over the continent will be attending this festival, right Link?"

Deep down, Link hadn't taken the to think about this.

In his mind, Link could picture seeing every sort of race attending Princess Zelda's event; Zoras, Gorons, Shiekahs, Hylians like himself, and even the thievish Gerudos. Kokiri wouldn't be present since they believed venturing to the outside carried a huge risk.

Either way, that still left a lot of individuals to be noticed when Link arrived there.

"Well, now that you mention it."

"Exactly. So will you take me there?"

"Uhhhh..."

Link could feel the same peer pressure from Ruto first asking him. The half-fish clasping her hands together and placing a pair of gleaming eyes at him made it worse. Navi was still entranced with talking to Brucie that neither of them noticed this happening between Link and Ruto.

Impa and Anju would ask who Ruto was and why she followed him. Most likely, Link would get in trouble for Ruto being by his side and receive a false accusation of kidnapping her.

To be safer, Link could give a simple declination to Ruto's request and return to Kakariko Village. Because of Ruto's persistence, it would leave him guilty, but Link felt more positive about it.

"Well, I..."

Ruto stayed patient for his answer. She expected to hear nothing but acceptance.

Judging by Link's unease, the young woman began to inform herself that she were prepared to leave for Hyrule Castle at the appointed time. Her palms remained together while her pupils shined brighter with expectation. Link's answer was on the tip of his tongue.

Finally the discussion between Navi and Brucie ended. Both fairies noticed their companions beside the flowing river, so they headed towards them.

"I... I can't."

These words in a low and calm tone were heard by everyone. Ruto's eyes widened in dismay while her mouth was left agape. This was not the answer she wanted. After sharing her miserable childhood, why couldn't Link have the heart to pity her?

A sheer silence rose after Link had spoken. Navi and Brucie kept quiet as they weren't aware of the topic Link and Ruto had been conversing about. But they each grew worried after noticing Ruto's dismayed expression and Link's hesitance.

"...what?" Ruto responded in a harsh tone, her single word piercing into Link's side.

Ruto didn't feel that she had anything in particular to say at this moment. She was becoming upset at Link. Her aquatic body grew tense all over. Tears prepared to seep out of her eyes, but Ruto did her best to hold them back.

In an instant, everything in her mind turned into fussing at Link and criticizing him for his cruel betrayal. But that wouldn't do any good. The man she loved, and whom she'd waited for 7 years was now selfish and independent; at least that's how Ruto now felt about it.

When she couldn't depend on her father... when she heard Brucie taking the King's side, now Link were sounding just like both of them.

She were expected to speak, but Ruto let out the beginning of a sob then turned away and ran for her palace, tiny cascades flying from her eyes when she turned her head.

"Ruto! Huh?"

In a pleading manner, Link extended his arm out to the saddened princess, but found Brucie hovering in front of him with Navi by his left shoulder.

"I'll handle the Princess. You and Navi return to where ever you were," the green fairy ordered them, preparing to follow after Ruto.

"Goodbye, Brucie!" spoke Navi.

It wasn't until after Brucie were out of earshot that Navi let out a sigh in worry of the situation. Link felt the same way; it wasn't his intention to disappoint Ruto, but risks were present if he decided to take on her request. She knew that for a fact.

"You want to tell me what just happened?" Navi broke the silence.

* * *

Rather than actually return to the village, Link sat against the tree that lay besides its long staircase.

To him, it wouldn't do any good to head back and have Anju ask why he looked unusual in the face.

Link wasn't descriptive about it, but he shared with Navi the basis of his discussion with Ruto.

"Ohh, so that's why she ran away like that. Poor Ruto... she feels misunderstood by everybody but at the same time knows what the King will say if she really leaves."

As passable a response as this was, Link's mind still lay in a area not so much about Ruto getting in trouble with her father.

"Her expression..."

Navi placed her full attention on Link to get a better understanding of what he meant.

"Navi, did you see how upset Ruto was with me? That's my first time ever seeing her that like that..." Link heaved out a stressed sigh as Ruto's fresh tears imaged inside his mind. "I didn't mean to make her cry..."

"It's alright, Link. I believe you didn't mean to either," assured Navi, residing beside his right shoulder.

As his companion, Navi realized she'd have to act also like an advisor towards Link.

Because he didn't have any parental figures, it was the fairy's potential duty.

"Ruto was just placing her anger on the wrong person, that's all. And besides, most girls have that problem of letting their emotions get in the way of everything."

"They do?"

Link rose his head and looked at Navi, curious to know more about what she'd just mentioned. To him it were new and mysterious.

"Sure they do," Navi answered in a definite tone. "I'm sure even the Princess Zelda has her moments. Or Impa, or even Anju."

Of course Navi weren't for certain, but listing different names made her argument all the more better.

"Hmmmm... I don't remember ever seeing Saria act like that," Link recalled the Kokiri girl, having placed his palm on his chin to think about it.

"Well, she's more patient and caring than Ruto is. As you can see, Ruto is rebellious and likes to gossip about people. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah, I think so."

No matter how he looked at it, Link would never fully understand the factors behind women; already they seemed complicated to him. Still, the words Navi gave assisted him in that area.

As the Hyrule festival were only a few more hours away, Navi discovered Link stuck in his same stressful state, over thinking about what'd happened up until now and why it came to be.

The Hylian didn't deserve to go on like this forever; bottling up his feelings when there were in fact people who were willing to help soothe his emotional wounds.

"Link. I'm sure Ruto will be fine. For now let's head back inside the village and see if Impa or Mutoh have returned."

Without hesitating, Link arose from the ground and did as his guardian told him.

When he thought about it, there was no use in staying under a tree to drown in his pool of sadness. Not only did that resemble Grog, but it wasn't in Link's character to even go that far. This trouble in his life could be passed over when he set his mind to it. It reminded him to acknowledge Navi for staying by his side; without her to be his guide, the blond male wasn't sure how his life would result.

* * *

Like Navi had figured, Mutoh arrived back with his magic potion while Impa came back from helping Hyrule Town set up for the festival.

Before Link could, Anju took the bold position and tattled on her father's workers about the way they locked Link inside of the graveyard. Mutoh became furious, declaring that each of their pays for the next month were canceled. Also, Impa mentioned that if either construction worker thought they could get away with disrespecting Link once more, then she'd make sure to add quadruple the work into their daily schedules.

Anju surprised Link by announcing his Kokiri outfit and cap were ready to be worn. And what better time to wear it then to a spectacular event?

It left Link speechless and unsure of how to thank Anju. He didn't think the chicken breeder would be finished with his attire so quickly.

The designated time passed, and so Link and Navi headed for Hyrule Castle with Impa, Anju, and Mutoh. Shiro and the gang weren't punished to not go, but they didn't feel like accompanying Link and his group. Tonight they would clear their minds of everything and try to have a lot of fun.

The scenery of Princess Zelda's festival was more than he imagined. The music playing was upbeat, and cheerful. Everywhere Link and the others walked was loud with many voices. Lines of people waited at each food or game booth. Wooden poles built into the ground that were taller than the vending booths were connected by frilly and colorful ribbons and lights.

Ruto had been right about the amount of people that came.

In every direction, Link could see the different types of their land's races; it made him wonder just how well people of different backgrounds could actually unite and get along. How they look or spoke didn't matter.

For the time being, Navi decided to stay inside of Link's satchel.

Impa led her friends to a game stand where balls had to be thrown at 6 empty Lon Lon Milk bottles, and depending on how many you knocked down would determine your ultimate prize. Behind the table and against the wall were assorted stuffed animals. They consisted of teddy bears and chickens. Anju felt eager to try it and win herself a cutesy chicken, so she informed Impa about going first. In order to play, she had to pay 5 Rupees. The person in charge of the game was none other than Ingo, Talon's ranch assistant.

"So, miss, you'd like to try the 5 Rupee challenge? You can go higher if you want."

"No," Anju shook her head with a weak smile. "I already don't have enough Rupees as it is. So I'll just stick with five."

"Very well then. Here's your ball."

After Ingo handed Anju her weapon, Impa, Mutoh, and Link backed away to give the young woman some space.

With an excited smile, Mutoh watched his daughter fixing her aim to knock down as many empty containers as possible. It didn't look difficult to accomplish since they were stacked up like pyramids.

"That's my girl!" Mutoh cheered. "Knock down every last one of those bottles!"

And so after about 5 seconds, Anju gathered the power she needed and threw her ball straight at the middle of the towering Lon Lon bottles, knocking every single one down.

She didn't think it could happen; she wanted to pinch herself and wake up, but it was real. Now Anju would win the stuffed animal that she wanted.

As of today, her luck was changing for the better.

"Yay! Father, I actually did it!" Anju squealed in delight, receiving her prize from Ingo.

Once it were cuddled in her arms, Mutoh's daughter stared at it with excitement in her eyes. Impa and Link also smiled at this personal achievement; so far their stay at the festival was going splendid. Both Shiekah and Hylian noticed Anju walking up to them to show off her new possession.

"Hmm," thought Mutoh, walking up to the game table and eyeing the prizes on the backwall. If his daughter could knock down six bottles at once, then so could he. Even in his old age, there was nothing to it.

Anju and the others didn't hear what her father first muttered, but after ward Ingo's voice had become loud enough to hear.

"But that would mean you're going for every single prize on this wall!"

Wondering what the astounded Ingo had said this for, Link, Anju, and Impa moved their eyes to discover Mutoh conversing with Ingo. They walked closer to get a better insight of the situation.

It was at that moment Anju saw her father handing some Rupees to Ingo across the counter top.

"Father... just how many Rupees are you paying to play?"

"Enough to win all of the prizes at this stand, of course."

No one could believe what they'd just heard. Even Navi hiding inside of Link's satchel became amazed by Mutoh's new found confidence.

Because there lay at least 35 more of the stuffed animals on the back wall of Ingo's game stand, that meant Mutoh were risking to pay 175 Rupees.

Without an agape mouth and perplexed reaction like Link and Anju had on their faces, Impa found this wild decision of Mutoh's to be interesting.

An impressed smile formed on her lips. She crossed her arms and kept her ruby-colored eyes on the businessman just thinking about it.

It wasn't everyday that someone like him grew tired of normality and felt like shaking things up a little.

Since Impa also lived in Kakariko Village, she was well acquainted with Mutoh and Anju. She knew that if Mutoh happened to win this proclaimed challenge of his, then Anju would be overfilled with joy at all of the chicken plushies in her room. And not only that, but he would receive attention and fame from people who happened to watch him knock down the glass bottles.

Still, the chances of Mutoh achieving that were still slim. Impa happened to remember the bald man's issue with carrying too much pride about himself. Him assuming he could win every doll on the backboard was a pretty large declaration to make.

Anju and Link was only half-way sure. Personally, Link wouldn't have chosen to pay so much money for the game.

Anju stared at her father while placing a tighter grip around her prized doll.

"Things are starting to get more interesting," Impa spoke aloud.

"You mean you believe that my father will win?"

Anju was surprised to see the Shiekah enthusiastic about the idea.

"In the end, it all depends on what he thinks," Impa replied while looking at Anju.

More Hyrule townsfolk and outsiders gathered around Ingo's game stand to watch Mutoh make his risked attempt. They chattered amongst themselves about the situation.

"Hey, do you really think that guy will win the game?"

"Yeah, he's from Kakariko Village. You know if he wins this then he'll be the gossip of that small town."

The sounds of chatter around the area died once everyone noticed Ingo handing Mutoh his item. Sure, it resembled the ball that Anju had to throw, but for some reason it's size was instead the same height and width as her mere pupil.

"Huh? What's this, young man?" Mutoh asked Ingo, squinting at his object with his aged eyes.

"It's a marble. Because you chose the high challenge, that's what you have to throw. If you win, then you get every stuffed animal on this wall."

Right. That was what helped Mutoh to remain calm. He could better focus on his aim if he reminded himself just how massive the prize was in reality; again, how Anju would feel with a lot more chicken dolls.

Ingo motioned to removing enough empty bottles from the table, leaving a single container.

Now Mutoh didn't feel so pressured. All he had to do was knock down a single bottle. With a marble, but still only one.

The bald man narrowed his eyes on the target and held the marble in his right hand. Even if he felt sure to win, concentration was needed.

Everyone watched him with total anticipation.

For a while, Anju found herself afraid of the results. Losing meant her father had used up 175 Rupees; for them that was a lot of money.

Ingo had to follow the rules of his game, but he wondered why Mutoh still chose to pick this high of a difficulty.

If he won, then his booth would be out of business and he'd have to leave. Still, being given 175 Rupees satisfied him.

Before making his move, Mutoh wanted to decide just where to throw the tiny marble. He knew that if he hit the top of the milk bottle there was a chance it'd topple over.

So the carpenter went for that plan.

Everyone drew their minds in further once they saw him extend his arm back, preparing to throw his given ammo.

Seconds later Mutoh performed the next step and watched the marble fly towards the empty container at a high speed.


	4. Mutoh and Grog

**(A/N: Because I haven't updated this is so long, I added the last segment from the last chapter, that way you guys can all remember what was going on.)**

More Hyrule townsfolk and outsiders gathered around Ingo's game stand to watch Mutoh make his risky attempt. They chattered amongst themselves about the situation while Mutoh prepared himself.

"Hey, do you really think that guy will win the game?"

"Yeah, he's from Kakariko Village. You know if he wins this then he'll be the gossip of that small town."

The sounds of chatting around the area died once everyone noticed Ingo handing Mutoh his item. Sure, it resembled the ball that Anju had to throw, but strangely it's size was the same height as her blue pupils.

"Huh? What's this, young man?" Mutoh asked Ingo, squinting with his aged eyes.

"It's a marble. Because you chose the high challenge, that's what you have to throw. If you win, then you get every stuffed animal on this wall."

Gasps came from everyone surrounding Mutoh.

To have better focus, he could remind himself of how massive the prize was in reality; also how Anju would feel with a lot more of these plushies in her room.

Ingo motioned to removing enough empty bottles from the table, leaving only one by itself.

Now Mutoh didn't feel so pressured. All he had to do was knock down a single bottle. With a marble, but still only one.

The bald man narrowed his eyes on the target and held the marble in his right hand. Even if he felt sure to win, concentration was needed.

Everyone watched him with total anticipation.

For a while, Anju found herself afraid of the results. Losing meant her father would waste 175 Rupees; for them that was a lot of money.

Ingo had to follow the rules of his game, but he wondered why Mutoh still chose to pick this difficult of a game.

If he won, then his booth would be out of business and he'd have to leave. Still, being given 175 Rupees was enough for him.

Before making his move, Mutoh wanted to decide just where to throw the tiny marble. He knew that if he hit the top then there was a chance that the bottle topple over.

Everyone drew their minds in once they saw him extend his arm back, preparing to throw his given ammo.

Seconds later, Mutoh performed the next step and watched the marble fly towards the empty container at a high speed...

Everyone kept silent in anticipation. They seemed to feel as if everything were moving in slow motion. The marble kept its spinning rotation as it moved closer and closer to the single Lon Lon Milk Container.

Anju hoped for the victory but found herself covering her mouth with nervousness. There had been nothing else that could ensure her father's attempt except his pride.

Soon though the Cucco Keeper's expression changed; along with the faces of others at that.

"The old man actually did it!" exclaimed one Hyrule citizen.

After this statement came in loud cheers and other exclamations from those around Mutoh.

Ingo was still processing how Mutoh did this miraculous throw. So much astonishment overtook Talon's employee that he lost conciousness and fell to the ground.

With tears on the bridges of her eyes, Anju embraced her dad into a tight squeeze. "Oh father, you really did it! I can't believe you'd go through the trouble of winning all those plushed chickens just for me!"

To daughter and father, the constant noises from those around them were invisible. Now Mutoh only looked down at Anju when she let go of him and smiled when she did the absolute same.

"Now, come on, sweetie. I didn't have the slightest doubt about this at all! I made a decision and so I carried it out."

"Father..." Anju hugged Mutoh again; this time burying her face into his chest like a little child who'd just been reassured with the kindest affection.

Their friends remained silent and smiled warmly at the daughter and father. When Mutoh needed to, the carpenter really could be an excellent dad. And Anju of course appreciated it with all her heart.

* * *

For the past fifteen minutes, talk of Mutoh's winning hadn't died down. Zelda's festival was still lively as more guests stepped through Castle Town's entrance.

Impa noticed Link curiosly studying the festive surroundings and decided to say, "Have you decided which game you will try out?"

"Hm?" Link woke up from his trance, "No, I was actually thinking of seeing why Princess Zelda isn't out here having fun."

"I had a feeling you would mention that." Impa took a final look at Anju and Mutoh, then glanced back at Link. "She's busy being drawn with different citizens for their paintings."

Link realized what Impa meant once they walked a few blocks down and noticed Zelda sitting in a royal chair with a young red-haired baby in her lap.

The artist had no trouble sketching them as he constantly added more lines to his clean white board.

"That child's parents really appreciated to have their child be in a painting with her," explained Impa, watching from a distance.

The longer he looked, something quite interesting came to Link. The child was staring up at Zelda's tiara. Those jewels encrusted inside it were a kind of sapphires that'd been passed down her family for countless generations. So when someone noticed her then saw these jewels, they would know where she came from.

"Do you think I would make a good model for paintings?"

"Hm?" Impa arched her eyebrow. "What makes you ask that sort of question, Link?"

Even before Link parted his lips, Navi could see where the conversation were going. She remained in his pocket as the memory of their talk during their departure from Kokiri Village came to mind.

"Nevermind. Since we've found Zelda, why don't we go back and see what Anju and Mutoh are up to?"

"Great idea. I can't imagine how they will get all those stuffed animals back home."

This topic had only been disrupted by a newer and more interesting one. Impa would find time to talk with Link later.

* * *

She hadn't been sure just how late it was when her birthday event came to an end, but now Zelda was weary and fell asleep the moment she got under her bed covers.

She'd been glad to see Impa, Link, and her other friends come to join in the fun. But tomorrow she would take a bath because sitting still for long amounts of time during the painting event stiffened her muscles. That infant with the red hair had been so happy to be in her arms.

* * *

Finally arriving to their village's entrance, Mutoh and friends barely finished laughing from a joke he gave.

"Boy, that festival of the Princess's really was something!" Mutoh thought out loud.

"I agree, father! I haven't had that much fun like that since Malon's father invited us to his ranch for 'her' birthday! But was it really fair to make Shiro and his friends carry the rest of my plush chickens?" Anju asked while holding one in her arms.

"I think your father did the right thing." When Impa made this reply, she looked back at Mutoh's four workers and saw how much struggle they were carrying. Each one was told to carry Anju's prizes in wooden boxes and they weren't given any consent whatsoever.

"Serves them right for locking Link inside Dampe's graveyard," Impa continued.

There would have been another statement given from anyone, but they stopped as Link appeared to pause and stand a few feet away from Grog; who was under the same tree with the same careless, silent demeanor.

No one could imagine why Link would do something like this. Navi took a peek from his pocket and realizing where they were felt like saying something. But Link looked determined.

The air became thick with tense, Mutoh started to walk foward but Impa stopped the parent by putting her arm in front of him. What had made Link choose to act like this?

In the minds of Shiro and his friends, they had to admit that Link had some spunk about him if he were trying to talk with someone like Grog.

Then he eventually spoke. "You know we just came back from a festival in Castle Town." Next, everyone noticed Link reveal a blue ring band from his other pocket and hold it in front of Grog.

He had to be kidding.

Mutoh felt more at ease but looked to Impa for sympathy of letting him walk past her.

"What's that?" came Grog's flat tone.

"A ring. It was a prize I won for playing a fishing game, but I think I wanna let you have it instead."

As they remained quiet, Mutoh and the others had different thoughts in their mind. Impa was surprised, Mutoh and Anju were touched, and Shiro was shocked.

Navi didn't expect to see an action like this happen either, but she could only hope for the best as her ally offered Grog this gift.

"It's disgusting, I don't like it."

...

...

"That big meanie!" thought Navi.

Anju made a slight gasp while her father became totally upset. The containers which Shiro and his pals were holding fell from their hands, and Impa clenced her fists as her arms had been crossed.

"Oh..." Link's bangs covered his face as he looked down and balled up his hand with the ring still within it.

"So... is this how you really spend your days now?"

A silent "Huh?" escaped Grog's lips as he heard this rash tone and discovered just who it came from.

Mutoh's face resembled a tomato as blood was making it glow. Not even Anju had seen her dad get this upset before and she lived with him for her entire life.

When Link turned around and saw him, he didn't know whether to be concerned or still irritated with Grog.

But Mutoh stepped past Impa and got in his son's face before anyone else could move. "I do the best I can to raise you and your sister and this is the respect I see?"

"Be quiet already! It's not my fault all you people are so disgusting."

At this instant a silence came into the atmosphere; no one could ever see what made Grog think that everyone were disgusting. It'd started out with his dad and Anju; but now he was insulting other people with it.

"Disgusting?" yelled Shiro, "We never did anything to be called that! If I were you I would shut up and do something besides sitting under this tree every night!"

Soon Ichiro, Jiro, and Sabooro were already trying to agree with Shiro and give remarks of their own, but Impa urged them back to let Mutoh deal with the situation.

Anju had her hands to her chest and was on the verge of crying. Meanwhile Link kept his hand over his pocket to keep Navi from assaulting Grog. The fairy was just as peeved.

"Whatever, I'm tired of you people."

Grog rose from under the tree and began to head towards Kakariko Village's exit, even if it meant pushing his father and Link aside; but they moved before that could happen.

Angered enough as it was, now Mutoh couldn't comprehend what his son was doing. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere that doesn't have disgusting people."

That was the last straw.

Shiro and his friends started after Grog while his back was turned. They would show him just what 'disgusting people' were made of. Though before one of them could lay a punch on him, Impa reappeared and knocked all of them down with her foot.

They looked up at her while they lay hurt on the ground in wonder of why she would do such a thing.

Shiro began to say, "H-hey... we were about to teach that jerk a lesson... why'd you stop us?"

"Hurting that 'jerk' won't solve anything," Impa began to walk towards Anju, "We should all go to bed and try to put this fiasco behind us."

Anju felt someone touch her shoulder but she wasn't expecting to see Impa.

"Why don't we go to your home to let your father have some time alone?"

Soon Mutoh's carpenters were beginning to pick up the wooden boxes and following Anju.

"I'm sure that he's very heartbroken over what his son just did now," spoke Navi from inside her hiding place.

Link had time to speak but his emotions wouldn't let him.

"Maybe we should call it a night too so you can get your needed rest."

Link couldn't help but watch the poor father. Mutoh stood there with eyes stuck on his son who was now feet away from them outside the village's gate. He'd done nothing to deserve being called disgusting or to be walked out on.

But Navi was right. Mutoh needed time to think over this new dilemma by himself. Up until now, he'd allowed his son to insult them and brushed it off.

Not anymore.

* * *

The next day, things in Kakariko Village were very, very mute. During their needed tasks, none of Mutoh's men exchanged any words.

Regardless of how the countless plushies made her room look, Anju still had that despairing look on her face. Each chicken almost surrounded her but their cuteness wasn't enough.

As for Link, him and Navi went down to the Fishing Pond since it were Impa's idea. So far they'd caught only two fish and had the baited hook in for another big catch. The Fisherman wondered what'd made his one and only customer look sad like he had when he walked in, but figured it wasn't his business.

Out of nowhere the Fisherman heard a door open and noticed a much older man with a blue jacket step inside.

"Hey there! Are you here to play my fishing game too, gramps?"

Mutoh slipped a tiny grin on his face. "Nah, but I appreciate the offer. I'm just here to see my son."


	5. And Her Name Was Airi

(A/N: From now on, I think I wanna start adding bits from the last chapter to the upcoming ones to remind you all what happened.)

Out of nowhere, the Fisherman heard a door open and noticed a much older man with a blue jacket step inside.

"Hey there! Are you here to play my fishing game too, gramps?"

Mutoh slipped a tiny grin on his face. "Nah, but I appreciate the offer. I'm just here to see my son."

Over the years Link came to this pond, the swordsman gained a lot of patience. So he remained sitting while Navi took a nap inside his same pocket, though the events from yesterday never left them.

"There had to be another way besides Grog just leaving like that... Mutoh really cares about him, and so does Anju," Link lowered his eyelids.

From down below the water, a fish took notice of some interesting bait that lay few feet away from them.

"Still... he insists that we're all disgusting and doesn't put his hands to anything. I can't help but wonder what made him become like that... huh?"

Link reacted as a surprising force tugged on his fishline. He tightened his grip and started to reel in his trapped target, feeling the weight become heavier as time passed.

"Woah!" Link almost fell over however regained his balance,"This has to be a big one!"

From behind, both the Fisherman and Mutoh discovered this new action.

"Hey, looks like your son managed to bait a big one!" said the Fisherman.

Mutoh cackled as he headed towards Link. Then when the old man was close behind the younger man, he gave assistance by also grabbing the fish pole and pulling it.

"Mutoh?" Link looked over his shoulder and noticed a blue sleeve.

And as expected, the pull from the fish didn't feel that forceful now.

"Come on, boy, let's reel this big prize in!"

Wondrance lingered, but for the time being, catching this giant fish was more important.

Together Link and Mutoh gave this pull everything they had; for much longer it seemed, Link's fishing pole would snap into two. The fish kept moving it left and right to keep its grip as well.

For the Fisherman, he was at the edge of his seat, wishing he had popcorn to munch on while this climatic moment were taking place.

Navi woke up from her sleep and wondered why she heard an extra voice besides just Link's. She kept quiet to listen and find its owner, eventually realizing it herself.

"Mutoh came here too?"

The battle hadn't ended just yet. Link and Mutoh still found themselves heaving to the best of their abilities.

"... this is one stubborn fish, I'll say that much!" spoke Mutoh, tightening his grip, "But, don't worry! I haven't lost 'all' of my strength yet!"

Still at a loss of words, Link continued to attempt turning the reel as their opponent kept its own force. This was the first time the Hylian had ever dealt with a fish this challenging.

Mutoh thought out loud, "We almost have it now!"

From the angle of the pole, it looked like it was about to snap into two, not that Navi wished for it to happen. "Any longer and Link's fishing pole is going to break!"

What the Fisherman wouldn't do for a bowl of popcorn right now...

Nothing about the fishing scene changed, each side still tugged against each other.

Link wondered if there were a way he could get around this and catch the fish easily, but so far no good ideas came to mind.

"You hold onto the pole while I reel em' in!"

Mutoh understood the puzzled expression he would recieve, but Link saw his seriouness and did as he was told.

From what Navi saw, Mutoh placed more force into turning the reel.

The Fisherman felt all the more anticipation building up... until... until...

"Woah!"

Before everyone's eyes, the fish came flying out of the water like a dolphin. The droplets of water around it sparkled like tiny, blue crystals.

It would've landed on top of Link except he moved before it smashed him.

So the fish made a loud thud when it hit the ground, swaying dirt away and leaving a deep imprint.

"I can't believe it..." Navi thought to herself.

It had became reality.

Link knelt down in front of his catch, very amazed himself. Out of all the fish the hero caught, he still couldn't estimate this one's weight. It was a miracle.

"I actually caught it."

"Of course you did, my boy."

Link looked up at his older friend and smiled gladly. "Partially thanks to you, Mutoh."

"Hey."

Before Mutoh could respond, the Fisherman had left his counter and were now approaching them.

He couldn't get rid of the smile on his face.

"You guys really blew me away just now! No one's ever been able to catch Hirudoki."

"Hirudoki?" asked Link.

"Yeah, at least that's what I named him. They say he got so big after eating a lot of tinier fish. Since no one has ever been able to catch him for the last three centuries, he's lived in this fishing pond waiting for the person who could finally give him a good challenge."

"So I guess we finally caught the famous catch," smirked Mutoh.

"Yep... I still can't believe it." The Fisherman turned his eyes to Link. "This guy right here used to play my fishing game all the time, but I never thought he was hiding his true potential until now."

"No, that's not it at all," Link nervously tried to explain, "You should also thank Mutoh. He has a lot more experience with fishing than I do."

"Aw, come on, my boy. Don't cut yourself so short, you did more work than me, I was just giving you a little push."

"He is right, you know."

Link could only look to Mutoh again. "You're right, Mutoh. Thanks for the small push."

"Anytime. Now," Mutoh put a fatherly arm around Link's shoulders, "Why don't you say we go home and cook this fish for the whole village to eat?"

"Sure!" Link removed the fishing pole's hook from his catch, then returned the whole item to the Fisherman.

Who would've thought a planned trip to go fishing would turn into something this exciting? Impa and the others would be so surprised when they saw what Link brought home.

* * *

Two small, cloaked figures could be seen flying towards a particular castle on their withered broomsticks.

"This time, we 'will' make the Princess of Light pay!" said the figure named Koume, "We had our share of defeat, pain, and even death..."

"... but it seems our son has suffered also," Koume's identical sister finished her sentence. This sorceress's name was Kotake.

After escaping from the endless pits of the Underworld, both of these sisters had started for the Princess of Light's kingdom.

Zelda stood in front of her mirror and studied herself.

After Ganondorf's eternal banishment, she had more time to complete her royal duties as Princess of Hyrule, and soon to be Queen.

"Just as the oracle said, Link has defeated Ganon with the help of me and the other six Sages. Then at that point we all sealed him away for good. Hm..." Zelda put a hand to her chin to think. "Since more peace has returned, maybe it's a good idea if I put together a renuion."

"So we meet again, Princess."

Quickly, Zelda spun around and found a familiar duo making their way into her bedroom.

Under her breath she muttered, "The Twinrova Sisters... Well I can't imagine what you both did to return back here. But I'm afraid it's been a waste of time."

Just how had these witches escaped the Underworld? It seemed impossible because Ganondorf hadn't been able to break free.

Moments passed and soon Koume and Kotake revealed their wands. They raised them above their heads, then Koume retorted, "How we returned here is none of your business."

Seeing where this conversation was going, Zelda inhaled a breath and focused on her opponents.

"Prepare to die, you foolish girl!"

Soon Koume's ball of fire came Zelda's way, followed by Kotake's ice. Together their magic caused a great explosion.

Annihilating Zelda had been an easier task than niether of the sorceress's expected.

"Ha! Surely this child's death will account for our son's cruel punishment!" cackled Kotake.

"I believe it's accomplished more than that, sister," Koume agreed."

"Think again."

...

...

Impossible.

As the smoke from the explosion faded, standing below the Twinrova Sisters was a slim young woman with scarlet eyes and purple bodysuit that carried the ancient Shiekah emblem on its breastplate.

From what they could sense, was stronger than before.

"Hmph! No matter..." the orb on Koume's wand glowed, "Even if you decide to change forms, we will still destroy you!"

And so for a second time, Zelda had dodge more magical spells.

They ruined her bedroom in the process; the scorching flames began to lick and eat away at her wooden dresser, whereas the arctic ice practically turned Zelda's bed into a sculpture.

After so many missed strikes, Koume and Kotake saw that they needed to devise a new strategy, and to hurry before they lost.

The ice sorceress groaned when her next blast missed its target and landed on the floor. "Maybe if she didn't have so much agility, then maybe I could freeze her!"

"Sister-"

"Silence, Koume! Now is not the time for chit-chat. I'm... trying... to... land... an... attack... on... her!"

"What we're doing is futile!" Koume watched how Zelda's movements, "I say we join together as one! She wouldn't stand a chance against us then!"

Kotake immediately ceased fire and faced her sister. Why hadn't she thought of this method before acting reckless?

Zelda also stopped as she heard their words.

"I should've known they would resort to this..."

The Princess readied her silver darts.

A white light filled the room, and to Zelda's expectance, Koume and Kotake reappeared as a single person, otherwise known as Twinrova.

Like them, she was a Gerudo sorceress. One of her ponytails carried embers while the other held ice, signifying just how parallel their eneries became.

Soon Twinrova flew towards Zelda with an intended punch. Sadly she didn't land a hit on the Sheikah.

So Zelda threw her darts in hope of slowing Twinrova down, however didn't have success either.

When Twinrova spoke, her voice was smooth and feminine. "I hope you don't expect this fight to get any easier."

The Gerudo raised her hands and gathered energy for a final attack. "Finally, we can fulfill what our son failed to do! We'll make sure that his death isn't in vain!"

Zelda never faced these unisoned witches in battle, but she'd learned of Link's experience with it.

"I have to say... they actually surprised me. I'd had no idea that they knew how to fuse together. Putting my power against their's was hard, but soon I realized how I could use their own attacks against them."

And that was when Zelda learned the secret.

"My Mirror Shield easily deflected their attacks and sent it back at them because of its smooth, glass surface."

Time seemed to move slow as Twinrova let out a battle cry and threw her attack.

Zelda hurried over to her burning dresser to return with a small mirror.

"Huh?" Twinrova didn't understand the slightest bit of this.

Her doubled magic deflected right against Zelda's mirror and- came back towards her?

Even after their time in the Underworld, niether witch learned from their past mistake. The failure abused them as their magic gave Twinrova excrutiating pain. Her screams only lasted on, she hugged her bare body as a hope to ease the damage.

Rather than take the victory, Zelda looked over to Twinrova. The defeated woman kept crying, what Zelda actually saw happening to her couldn't be put into words.

Twinrova behaved as if she were engulfed in fire, but still held herself as if she sat inside the iciests of caverns.

Zelda started to wonder how long this torture would go on, but soon heard a familiar voice in her thoughts.

"Why is this happening to me? I feel fire and ice destroying me at the same time. Part of me longs for warmth, but the other wants coolness..."

The reason for hearing this never made sense, but then Zelda saw it... a single tear rolling down Twinrova's face.

"Did I do something to deserve this?"

At that instant Twinrova's shrieks disappeared. The flames and coldness finally left her body, and so she remained still.

She looked up and noticed the person standing inches away from her, who'd reverted to their original form with their flowing dress and deep blue eyes.

After putting out Koume's fire within her dresser with her own magic, Zelda heard her enemies say, "... so, you managed to defeat us with our own magic... well..."

The room smelled of burnt wood, ashes lay on the floor around the dresser now. Meanwhile, drops of water began to slowly trail down Zelda's frozen bed.

Koume and Kotake commanded Twinrova to stand up but the Gerudo had difficulty moving her legs. Seeing as they felt like jelly, she couldn't use them. "This doesn't mean we surrender!"

"Is that so? Well it seems to me that whoever else is inside your body doesn't want you controlling them anymore."

"T-That's ridiculous!" retorted a stunned Koume, "Only Kotake and I shall have control of this body."

"You're forgetting about her mind and her heart," Zelda's voice softened as she felt pity, "Those are two things that niether of you will ever have control over."

Deep down, the Twinrova Sisters felt defeated.

"Eventually she'll want to have control over herself, and then you two will have no choice but to leave."

"Nonsense! Whoever you're referring to will never have a say-so in the matter!"

"No say-so...?" Everyone had heard that very same voice of Twinrova's... the one Zelda heard suffering in her masters' fire and ice magic. Here she was again, with her own despairing tone.

No response for Twinrova ever came, so Koume finally explained, "When we created this fusion, we were just as surprised as you are. It would wiser for you to stay silent, as you were only created to double me and my sister's magic abilities."

Zelda parted her lips but acted fast as Twinrova began to collapse to the floor.

Twinrova was grateful to be saved, however Koume and Kotake didn't like the sympathy. It made them feel even more degraded than their defeat already had.

So the twins began to force Twinrova to pull away from Zelda's caring grasp; they could be heard arguing at the same time.

"To think we'd end up like this!" began Kotake, "I don't see why we couldn't stay in our normal forms and come up with another plan!"

"Kotake, as if you have the brains for that! Becoming one was the best choice we had! It was your side of the body that didn't act fast enough!"

"My side?" As they bickered, Koume and Kotake could be seen in pitch blackness, in other words Twinrova's mind bank. "No! I will not float here and take the blame that obviously belongs to you!"

And in the midst of this obnoxious chatter, Twinrova held onto her head. Her masters were unknowingly bringing her an aching headache.

The sorceress pleaded for them to end their fued, but niether witch listened.

Zelda watched how she cried out her feelings and kept her body in a curled position. Her eyes were reddened from how long she'd sobbed.

"Silence!"

This loud tone ceased Koume and Kotake's argument. They blinked in total confusion, wondering why the Princess yelled like this.

"What you two have done goes beyond saying! Creating a spirit only for more power... forcing her to listen to your obnoxious bickering at the same time!"

The Hyurle Princess snatched Twinrova into a warm embrace whether her masters liked it or not.

Twinrova couldn't put the feeling of this embrace into words exactly. She only longed to never let go from it and cry her feelings out.

Zelda stroked Twinrova's hair while Twinrova sobbed into her chest.

Both Twinrova Sisters tried their best to make her move from Zelda, but a new warmth burned inside her... a gentle, comforting emotion.

Once Twinrova was fully recovered, they 'would' reign supreme over her and put Zelda's head on a platter after killing her. They'd went through too much to just give in like Twinrova was.

"This body insists on not listening to us! I don't understand it!" complained Kotake. The ice witch rose her hand to yet again command Twinrova, but to no avail did it work.

Koume growled in frustration and tried it for herself.

No luck either.

A small smile played on Zelda's lips. "Twinrova's heart has began to open since she's found her feelings and expressed them. You witches will no longer be able to tell her what she can and cannot do."

Understanding her savior's words, Twinrova ended her crying and wrapped her arms around Zelda. A smile filled with newborn joy rejuvenated her.

Koume and Kotake's yells were blocked out as they were pulled into the back of Twinrova's mind, never to be in her thoughts as often again.

It was hard for Twinrova to explain how happy she felt... now that she could be her own person not the supplier of Koume and Kotake's fused magic.

"Th... Thank you so much!" The Gerudo lifted her head and smiled up at Zelda, "There... had to be a way for me to escape their control somehow. They created me solely to kill this young man wearing a green tunic... the Hero Of Time they kept repeating. When I seemed hesitant, they started ignoring me and took full control over my entire body."

Zelda's eyes softened as her new friend continued to speak.

"I felt so helpless and weak. If I wasn't going to have free will, then I didn't want to exist. But now I don't have to worry anymore." Twinrova's eye sparkled with hope. "You've helped me gain total control, so now I can make my own decisions."

"That's absolutely right. Just because you were created for evil doesn't mean you have to stay in that light." Zelda finally released Twinrova. She was so glad that she rescued someone who were trapped in captivity.

Twinrova clasped her hands together. "I want to repay you somehow, for the kindness you've showed me."

Instead of responding, Zelda laid a hand on the sorceress's shoulder. "I understand but I was simply doing my duties as a Sage."

That usual assuring smile lightened the situation.

Twinrova grinned back, and at that moment totally forgot about Koume and Kotake. Now was the start of something new.

"I suppose we should give you a new name now."

"A new name?"

"If someone heard Twinrova, then they'd automatically assume you're still under the command of the Twinrova Sisters."

"Right..." Twinrova became glum.

"But finding a new name isn't hard," Zelda tried to cheer up the Gerudo, "How does Airi sound?"

"Airi... how did you think of that name?"

"Because, it means "affection" or "love". I think it really suits you," Zelda smiled sweetly.

"Airi..."

This name that meant love or affection, and seemed to really suit her. A new name would be the essence of the new life that she would find, the new purpose she'd live to fulfill. No longer would she have to look at herself with "Twinrova" or be called that by anyone else.

"Airi..." The Japanese name never seemed to leave her.

Twinrova finally looked back to Zelda and replied, "Then I think I'll chose that one."


End file.
